Doncaster railway station
2.772 |usage0506 = 2.837 |usage0607 = 2.791 |usage0708 = 2.903 |usage0809 = 3.780 |usage0910 = 3.676 |usage1011 = 3.785 |usage1112 = 3.883 |start = }} Doncaster railway station serves the town of Doncaster, in South Yorkshire, England. It is situated on the East Coast Main Line north of London Kings Cross, and is about five minutes walk from Doncaster town centre. The station is managed by East Coast. It is a major passenger interchange between the East Coast Main Line, Cross-Country services, and local services running across the North of England. History The station was built in 1849 replacing a temporary structure constructed a year earlier.http://www.scienceandsociety.co.uk/results.asp?image=10443027&wwwflag=2&imagepos=24 It was rebuilt in its present form in 1938 and has had several slight modifications since that date. Description The station has 8 platforms on two islands. Platforms 1, 3, 4 and 8 take through trains. Platforms 2 and 5 are south-facing bays, and 6 and 7 are north facing bays. A First Class Lounge for passengers with 'First Open' tickets is available on platform 3A. Platform 1 takes southbound East Coast Main Line trains towards (London) Kings Cross, and Northern Rail services to and from Hull. Platform 2 is not available for public use. Platform 3A takes southbound East Coast Main Line trains towards (London) Kings Cross - these services generally call at most stations on the East Coast Main Line, and most southbound First Hull Trains services to (London) Kings Cross. Platform 3B takes services to Sheffield and Manchester / Manchester Airport and a few services from Sheffield. Between platforms 3 and 4 are the high speed up and down lines from London Platform 4 takes (normally) northbound East Coast Main Line services towards York, Newcastle and Edinburgh; First Hull Trains services to Hull; Northern Rail through services to Bridlington; and First TransPennine Express services to Cleethorpes. Also, CrossCountry services towards Birmingham New Street depart from this platform. 1951 accident On 16 March 1951 a derailment occurred south of the station in which 14 passengers were killed and 12 seriously injured. Services In the media In 1973 the station was featured in the first episode of Whatever Happened to the Likely Lads?, entitled Strangers on a Train. It starred James Bolam and Rodney Bewes although only Bolam was featured in location filming at the station, which took place in late 1972. Although it is not known whereabouts in the station the scenes were placed, signs for Grimsby Town and Scunthorpe are visible behind Bolam. See also *Joan Croft Halt railway station (North Doncaster Chord project) *Doncaster Works - a locomotive works adjacent to the station. References External links * Frenchgate Interchange Category:Railway stations in Doncaster Category:Former Great Northern Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1848 Category:Railway stations closed in 1850 Category:Railway stations opened in 1850 Category:Railway stations served by Hull Trains Category:Railway stations served by East Midlands Trains Category:Railway stations served by CrossCountry Category:Railway stations served by First TransPennine Express Category:Railway stations served by East Coast Category:Railway stations served by Northern Rail Category:DfT Category B stations Category:Buildings and structures completed in 1938